Remembranzas
by PukitChan
Summary: Jimmy Peakes aún lo recuerda: el día en el que estalló la guerra en Hogwarts. El día en el que Colín falleció. / Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


**Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo soy una chica que se divierte un ratito con los chicos de su mundo.**

_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

**Personaje:** Jimmy Peakes

* * *

**Remembranzas**

Por:

PukitChan

No hace frío, pero tú estás temblando. Sientes una manta deslizarse sobre tus hombros y una voz susurrándote al oído que descanses, pero sabes que no podrás hacerlo sin importar cuán cansado estés. Y aunque sientes tus párpados cerrarse, una parte de ti se niega el capricho; ya sea por terror o por una estupidez que de nada servirá, no quieres descansar. No mientras su rostro siga rondando tus recuerdos. No cuando piensas en la última sonrisa que te dedicó, donde te demostró su tonta valentía, ésa que hasta ahora sólo te había parecido curiosa. Y son precisamente estas memorias las que te impiden entender que Colin está muerto. _Muerto._

En realidad no eran muy amigos. Compartían habitación, curso y clases, pero no tenían muchos intereses en común. Mientras que a ti te interesaba el quidditch, Colin prefería la fotografía. Mientras tú disfrutabas de las tardes recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, él prefería caminar por los pasillos sin ninguna dirección fija. No obstante, recuerdas claramente la casi obsesiva pasión que Colin entregaba cada semana al escribir una carta dirigida a su padre y a su hermano. Cuidadoso, doblaba el pergamino que solía estar acompañado por una fotografía en blanco y negro. Y ahora que los piensas, eso era justamente lo que más llamaba tu atención: la forma en la que movía sus dedos con parsimonia para crear un peculiar doblez en la esquina carta; un sello personal.

Es curioso lo que guarda la memoria, ¿no crees? Porque aunque no puedes recordar la forma exacta de sus ojos, podrías identificar sin vacilación alguna de sus cartas. Por eso, cuando esa fatídica noche dejaste la lechuza pasar a tu habitación y ésta dejó caer un sobre cerca de ti, no necesitaste de un nombre para saber quién la había escrito: el doblez de la esquina sólo podía pertenecerle a Colín.

_«Regreso a Hogwarts, Jimmy» _era cuanto recitaba la carta. Una sencilla oración a la que en otros tiempos habrías ignorado, pero que ahora, con la sangrienta caza de los hijos de padres muggles rondando en los pasillos de la escuela, te ponía en estado de alerta. Colin no había regresado a clases ese año, luego de que Dumbledore falleciera y Snape tomara su lugar. Nunca esperaste que eso, tan absurdo como era, te alertara ante que a nadie sobre los hechos que acontecerían en las horas siguientes.

_Estalló la guerra en Hogwarts. _

Tus recuerdos son vagos. Desorientado, caminaste hasta el Gran Comedor, donde un alboroto se formaba. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que te es difícil entender qué ocurrió primero. Los profesores evacuándolos, la profesora McGonagall indicándoles que los menores de edad no podían quedarse a luchar. La voz de Voldemort pidiendo a Harry Potter y, en medio de todo ese caos, lo encontraste: con una mirada decidida y sus puños cerrados, Colin estaba dispuesto a quedarse a luchar. Sabías que lo hacía por Potter, a quien toda su estancia en Hogwarts, había admirado. Sin embargo, sólo hasta ese momento notaste cuán fuerte era en realidad. Y aunque tenías miedo, deseaste acompañarlo en su lucha. Por eso te acercaste al lado de Colin y tocaste su hombro. Él te volteó a ver y, sorprendido, te sonrió con tristeza. Fue cuando por primera vez se te ocurrió preguntarte porqué, de entre todas las personas que existían en el castillo, habías sido tú a quien Colin le había escrito una carta.

_Nunca pudiste saber la respuesta. _

_―_¡Ni hablar, Creevey! ¡Te vas! ¡Y tú también, Peakes!

El grito de la profesora McGonagall aún resonaba en tus oídos, posiblemente porque ésa había la última oportunidad de ambos. Les habían ordenado retirarse de la batalla, pero siguiendo sus deseos de luchar, tú y Colin lograron escabullirse sin ser notados. Se separaron. Tú corriste, atacaste y te protegiste con tus limitados conocimientos. Luchaste por lo que creías y sonreíste cuando descubriste tu primera victoria. Apoyaste a algunos y viste el dolor de otros tantos, pero siempre creíste en el triunfo. Por eso, cuando la calma regresó de manera tan imprevista como la destrucción había llegado, decidiste buscarlo. Decidiste que sería con Colin con quien compartirías ese momento. No obstante, tu felicidad se convirtió en desesperación cuando el rostro de tu amigo, lejos de los vivos, apareció en lo brazos de un desconocido que transportaba cadáveres.

Un muchacho alto era quien lo cargaba. Recordabas haberlo visto en algún lado, pero eso no te importaba en ese momento. Sólo atinaste a acercarte lentamente, buscando la forma de entender que Colin Creevey había perdido la lucha.

_Estaba muerto. _

* * *

―Vamos, Jimmy, levántate. Se van a llevar los cuerpos. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.

Una voz, que no sabes a quién le pertenece porque suena en tus oídos como un lejano eco, te anima a incorporarte. Alguien te ofrece una bebida caliente que tú aceptas por inercia. Tus pasos son mecánicos. Siempre ha sido un muchacho alegre y positivo, pero incluso alguien como tú puede olvidar cómo se esboza una sonrisa, especialmente en momentos como ése.

Es tarde cuando ingresas a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aunque ha sufrido algunos estragos, aún es habitable. No se oye ruido, y aunque lo hubiera, eso no te impediría entrar porque tu mente está ausente. _Perdida en algún lugar desconocido para ti.__  
_

Sin embargo, cuando descubres que no eres el único rondando por ahí, te detienes asombrado: Sentando frente a la chimenea como un alma errante, Harry Potter está mirando el movimiento fuego. En sus manos sostiene una carta que tiene el inconfundible doblez de Colin. Y sin importar cuál es el contenido, tienes un deseo intenso de arrebatárselo. Ese pensamiento parece hacerte regresar a la realidad porque caminas y te acercas, interrumpiendo el momento de soledad de Potter.

Él se da cuenta de tu presencia, pero no parece molestarle. Al contrario, esboza una sonrisa casi melancólica cuando, repentinamente, sus ojos verdes atrapan tu mirada en un curioso enfrentamiento. Incómodo y sonrojado, te remueves, pero no huyes. Contrario a eso, pareces adquirir más valor.

―Es de Colin ―susurras, señalando la carta. Harry parpadea y asiente. Porque fue tu capitán en el equipo de quidditch, sabes que hace ese gesto cuando recuerda algo importante. ¿Qué será? Entonces él sonríe. Y de alguna manera te hace sonreír a ti también.

―Era de Colin―afirma y te mira―. ¿Eran cercanos, Jimmy?¿Tú y él?

Dudas. En realidad apenas compartían tiempo juntos. Y sin importar el brillo en los ojos de Harry, optas por decir la verdad

―No en realidad. A veces hablábamos, pero eso no nos hacía amigos ―respondes, encogiéndote de hombros. Y si no eran amigos, ¿por qué te afecta tanto su muerte? Harry parece estar a punto de preguntarse en voz alta lo mismo, pero se limita a suspirar.

―Ya veo ―musita y vuelve su rostro hacia el fuego. Sin embargo, sus palabras siguen fluyendo―. ¿Sabes? Puede que yo detestara un poco a Colin.

Ahora es tu turno de parpadear por tan estúpida declaración. No obstante, después de unos segundos resoplas y acabas mirando lo mismo que Harry al pronunciar:

―Puede que yo lo detestara un poco también.

Y es verdad.

Aunque no sepas explicar, ni siquiera a ti mismo, la razón de esos sentimientos.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Lo sé, es un relato extraño, pero hace mucho que quería escribir esto: un poco de la vida de Colin y de Jimmy, cuando estalló la guerra, desde el punto de vista de éste último. He disfrutado mucho de escribirlo.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
